


The Slut Mothers of the Four Nations

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Cheating, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Other, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Senna and Pema might be married, but the only cock they worship belongs to Lin Bei Fong. The Republic City police chief claims both noteworthy mothers as her sluts, and these two MILFs couldn't be happier.





	The Slut Mothers of the Four Nations

The Slut Mothers of the Four Nations  
-By Drace Domino

Trips to Republic City had always been seen as harmless enough. After all, it was where Korra lived and where Jinora had established a new Air Nomad temple, making it the natural visitation spot for a pair of older women looking to reconnect with family. Every time they visited Republic City, Senna and Pema did it with the blessing of their husbands and their families...and every time they violated that trust by finding themselves in the company of someone else. Sure, they’d make simple visits to their respective daughters for the sake of keeping up appearances, but the true nature of their stops by the city held a much different purpose. A purpose that brought them on their knees before someone that commanded the true loyalty of the two mature women.

“That’s it. Keep your mouth open, slut, and no gagging.” Chief Lin Bei Fong’s voice was harsh and stern; the sort of tone that any woman would be wise to obey. Her orders were difficult considering what she was doing; shoving every inch of her enormous cock straight down the throat of the Avatar’s mother. Senna was going cross eyed as the inches slid past her tongue and far down past the point of comfort, her throat bulging from the weight of it and spit erupting from the sides of her lips. She was struggling hard not to gag just as she had been instructed; her fingers digging in against the meat of her bare thighs so hard that her nails left indentations. She whimpered. She drooled. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes from the strain. Through it all, she endured...her eyes staring up at the intimidating figure of the woman she called mistress. If she wanted there to be no gagging...there would be no gagging.

It was in Lin’s high rise apartment in Republic City that Senna was made the suck cock; a familiar spot for the befouling of middle aged women. She and her fellow pet Pema had been there many times before, starting when their mistress had first staked her claim inside of them and continuing for what was well on two years now. Now the same sights were familiar and comforting, just as natural to their senses as the taste of their mistress’ cock or ass. As the room was filled with the sound of Senna’s struggling gurgling and Lin’s delighted noises of contentment, it was clear that little had changed since the last time the two women visited their mistress. The world outside had changed; Kuvira had been defeated and Republic City belonged to the people again...but Senna and Pema still merely belonged to Lin.

“Don’t get lazy back there, whore.” Lin’s voice filled the room once more, just as she continued to savor Senna’s mouth drawn to the base of her cock. She tilted her head back to see the pretty features nestled between the powerful sculpt of her ass; a mature face with nose and mouth pressed tight against her rear. The wiggling tongue against her pucker continued as soon as she spoke up, her words being just the thing to motivate the ass-licking Pema. “That’s a good bitch. I know it’s been awhile, but you sluts are out of your mind if you think I’m going to go easy on you tonight.”

Words that made both Senna and Pema shudder for a certainty. It had been too long since they were in the presence of their mistress, too long since they had tasted her cock, swallowed her cum, or felt her fuck them down to the core. Now their naked bodies quivering from their kneeling positions, and each woman’s throat gulped a nervous swallow that rolled underneath a leather band wrapped around their neck. Each of them wore the simple collars so they could be properly leashed when the mistress demanded; and having them tight around their throats was a familiar sensation they had long missed. Submissive and loyal to a fault both Senna and Pema continued with their duties; Senna still resisting the urge to gag on a cock that filled her throat, and Pema’s tongue tirelessly working around the other woman’s tight ass. Lin, confidence and glory etched across nearly every inch of her, merely drew in a long breath and offered a content sigh to the open air.

“Everything is right where it should be again.” She cooed, and let her hands drop down to the respective heads of her sluts. “Kuvira’s behind bars, the city’s back to normal, and you whores are on your knees again. I should send your daughters a thank you note, let them know how much I appreciate all they did. Without their efforts, I couldn’t make their mothers my horny bitches anymore.” Both Senna and Pema quivered at the thought, but they said nothing. Any associated shame with what they did had long since subsided; there was no guilt over cheating on their husbands, no concern over betraying their families. They were on their knees before their mistress once more, and it was truly all that mattered. The taste of cock, the taste of ass...both were much more intoxicating than the once-comforting embrace of the men that they had promised to love for the rest of their lives. Lin merely chuckled as she released her grip on the hair of the two women, and started to pull her prick free from Senna’s throat. “Alright, you hungry cunt, time to share with Pema.”

Senna broke down to her hands and knees after that cock flowed from her lips; coughing and sputtering and spitting to the floor below. All of the gagging and choking she had been holding onto now echoed through her body; from the lines of spit rolling to the floor to the tears that dropped messily from her eyes. Despite her strain she followed along as Lin pulled her by the back of the hair and drug her along; crawling right beside Pema as their naked bodies were led to the side of the room. From there Lin simply crashed down in a comfortable chair as she exposed her cock to the pair of women, smirking heavily as she waited for their attentions.

“Suck, whores.” She commanded simply, casting a glance at their pretty, mature faces as eclipsed by her enormous prick. “Remember, if you don’t do it good enough I’ll just have to take your bitch daughters, too.”

“Y...Yes, Mistress…”

“...esh...mish...hahhh…” Both women were quick to reply, though only Pema had been able to get the words out. Senna’s throat was still struggling from the strain of her last prolonged, gagless deepthroat, and she looked ashamed for her failure to pay proper respect to the powerful chief of Republic City’s police force. She was quick to make up for her failure by throwing her head forward; her nose squeezing to the spot in between Lin’s sack and shaft, and her tongue rolling eagerly back and forth over her balls. Soon Pema pushed in right beside her and both of the girls were messily working; Tenzin’s wife dedicating herself to licking up and down Lin’s shaft that was still covered with the dense, thick spit of her fellow pet. The two bitches were already coated in cockslime and spit from the merciless fun, and Lin merely leaned back and savored their attentions as she spoke further.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll take the little bitches anyway.” She cooed, pondering one of her favorite teases to the two women. Nothing made her pets wetter like the notion of their daughters meeting a similar fate; whether it was out of worry and shame or a hidden thrill that they hoped it would come to pass. “The nice thing about Korra is that I’ll take the slut’s girlfriend right along with her. The two could stand to learn to appreciate a good cock, just like her mother. Isn’t that right, Senna?” Senna, determined not to fail to speak this time, took a second to swallow before speaking up again.

“Y...Yes, Mistress…” She croaked out, her mouth filled with the flavor of her mistress’ heavy, flavorful balls. She slurped and whimpered, drawing in a deep breath of the other woman’s aroma before speaking in a fuck-addled tone. “You...you can have them both...you can have anything you want…”

“Fuck my daughters too, Mistress...please?” Pema spoke up, by this point pressing her naked, full breasts forward to close around the sides of Lin’s spit-covered cock. She gave the other woman a simple titjob while still licking and kissing at the tip, fully covering her upper half in spit in the process and finding all new ways to pleasure her mistress. “Ikki’s almost old enough, too...they’d be good sluts for you...you could teach them how to worship your cock, Mistress…” Lin merely chuckled at the thought as her two loyal pets offered up their own daughters willingly; a sign of true loyalty between the two. Lin Bei Fong knew full-well that she could merely reach out and take the girls if she so wanted - Ikki, Jinora, Korra, Asami...none of them were out of her reach if she so desired. Lin merely smirked; arching an eye as she spoke up and continued feeding her cock to the two hungry cunts.

“...maybe when I get tired of fucking the two of you.” She finally spoke up, in a non-committal tone. The truth was that the mistress’ interests didn’t lie in the young flesh of her pet’s daughters; not even the Avatar’s own toned and athletic frame nor Asami’s almost boundless beauty. Sure, they were all attractive girls that could certainly make for a good place to stuff a cock, but...Lin had more mature interests. “For now, pets, I don’t fuck girls. Just women. Now one of you better start sucking my ass before Mistress gets very upset…” Wordlessly the two pets moved to fulfill her order; switching it up as Senna dropped down to service that tight hole while Pema focused on her cock. Soon pleasure rolled through Lin once more as they diligently worked; a pair of mouths moving in glorious tandem across her sensitive areas. The chief of Republic City merely drew in a long, deep breath, and spoke once more as her perfect bitches continued. “Good, whores. Tastes better than your husbands’ cocks, no doubt…”

Pema and Senna would’ve responded, but they were far too busy putting their mouths to better use elsewhere. Senna’s tongue circled the other woman’s ass while Pema drew her mouth down on that impressive cock, wincing a bit as it pushed long past her tongue and into her throat. She didn’t mind deepthroating it of her own volition - doing so was a sign of how much she adored her mistress and craved her seed, and how loyal she was to constantly please her. From time to time Senna would lean her head up so her tongue could glide around Lin’s sack or even the edges of Pema’s lips where they crested around their mistress’ cock, but otherwise they stayed focused down on the tight pucker of her rear. It was a spit-slickened mess at Lin’s lap, exactly how she liked it while being serviced by her two best whores.

Well...maybe not two best. It was hard to choose, and she imagined that Kya and Izumi would probably have something to say about such a claim. Lin merely grinned, and took a deep breath as she felt her pleasure begin to overwhelm her. It would be the first taste of cum of the evening for her two pets, and Lin made it a point to not alert either of them that it was coming. Poor Pema would be on the receiving end of an unexpected burst of cream, with her mouth so diligently deepthroating that member and her throat so contently filled and stretched. Senna might have figured out the moment was coming thanks to the tremble within Lin’s balls, but she was so lost to the taste of their mistress’ nethers that she didn’t have the sense to throw out a warning. That cock merely throbbed as a sudden spurt of cream erupted from the tip, and chasing squarely after it was an unleashed torrent of cum that poor Pema couldn’t possibly be prepared for.

“Ha ha ha, how lovely!” Lin taunted the pet with a derisive laugh as she saw Pema’s cheeks puff out and her eyes bulge; completely taken off guard by the unleashed cum. It flooded Pema’s throat so swiftly and in such an enormous amount that the woman could do little more than kneel there and take it; coughing and sputtering as she did so and struggling with far, far too much to gobble up. Lin’s orgasm was so intense that it burst out of Pema’s nose and drooled around the sides of her lips, making what was already a slickened mess even more moist and rich with cream. Thankfully Senna lifted herself up from her attentions at Lin’s ass in order to help out, bringing her naked body against the other woman’s and started to slurp up what she could. While Pema struggled with the payload of cum Senna was nothing but jealous, whispering in a greedy tone as she pulled her tongue across the seam of Senna’s lips and Lin’s cock.

“Don’t hog all of Mistress’ cum…” She whispered, swallowing greedily of every taste she could manage. “You...you always hog Mistress’ cum…”

When Lin’s cock flopped out of Pema’s mouth the woman merely let it slap casually back and forth; striking each woman lightly in the cheeks and forehead while the last few spurts of cum left her tip. She had a tendency to cum in ludicrous amounts - goo that her pets were always expected to swallow up, and while Lin gave herself a small breather she let the scene before her unfold with glee. Pema and Senna had already pulled themselves into a moist kiss with their mistress’ cum in the middle, and from the glazed look in Pema’s eyes it was clear she still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock. Despite that, she ushered cum from her tongue to Senna’s and groaned in pleasure as they both swallowed, doing their best to clean each other up with hungry swipes back and forth. At one point Senna even held Pema’s head steady so she could lean down and lick a line of spit and cum from the edge of Pema’s collar; keeping her fellow pet’s throat clean as a sign of their unity. Sure, they might compete for cum and their mistress’ cock from time to time, but their goal was always the same: to please Lin beyond all else, even themselves. Making sure the two pets were nice and clean was part of that.

“All right, sluts, don’t get too comfortable.” Lin finally spoke up as she started to stand, smirking as she towered over the kneeling pair. Her cock swung in between their faces as the two kissed and fondled it back and forth; brushing their fingers up and down the shaft while nipping tenderly at the sides. Lin was already well-throbbed back to full attention now that she had her cock trapped between their mouths, and she dropped a hand to a nearby endstand to snatch up a pair of leashes. She dangled the straps from her hand to within the reach of her pair of pets, quirking a brow as she continued to give the pair strict and focused orders. “Leash each other...that’s it...good sluts.”

Both Senna and Pema did as instructed; taking an end of a leash and moving it to the other’s collar. It was almost romantic in its process; the two women working to bind each other to their mistress and then gazing up at her adoringly and with unflinching loyalty. It didn’t matter who they were; one being the mother of the Avatar and the other the woman that literally gave birth to the next generation of Airbenders. Their importance in history would always be undercut by the fact that they were loyal cunts on their knees before the woman that held their leashes. Lin merely grinned at that fact, and gestured to the edge of her bed. She started to walk while pulling the leashes to keep them close behind her, making sure never to give them quite so much slack that it was comfortable. In order to keep pace the two messy sluts had to half-crawl over each other, their breasts constantly bouncing into one another’s and their personal space overlapping. Finally Lin tapped the edge of the bed as if she would to give direction to a dog, and the two bitches followed without question. Soon they both laid side by side with their heads dangling back over the edge of the bed; their long hair hanging down and their mouths opening up as they prepared to receive their mistress’ cock. Each one of them knew this position well...and this game. With two warm, wet mouths opened up side by side, both heads dangling upside down, their mistress would facefuck them each. The one that earned her orgasm won a prize for the evening: the chance to take her mistress’ cock in her pussy.

It was the most cherished prize one could fathom for two such depraved, worthless cunts. Lin Bei Fong chuckled as she saw the two laying flat on the bed with their mouths opened up, smirking and arching an eye as looked over them. She let a hand drop down to tease across their faces; a finger swiping through the sticky mess that coated their cheeks or the warm, wet lips so ready to receive her cock. She spoke aloud as she judged them, her voice ringing sharply into the air with a taunting edge to her tone.

“Two little slut mouths opened wide up…” She cooed, licking her lips as she gazed at the pair. “So fuckable, so eager to earn their mistress’ cock in their pussy. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Both women snapped in unison, and they even moved their hands down to hold each other’s. They were in competition with one another for a truly wonderful prize, but they were still sisters in submission. Senna was the first to speak up past that, looking at her mistress form her upside down position and begging, desperately. “Please, Mistress...we just want...want you to be happy with your whores…” Lin smirked a bit at that, and stood in such a fashion that she could swipe her hips from side to side, dragging her messy cock across both of their faces. While she did they each tried desperately to kiss up to it and take it into their mouths, but Lin didn’t allow it just yet. Finally she stood with her balls resting across their throats, forcing each of their faces just underneath her sack so they could savor her musk. She seemed thoughtful for the moment, before her voice slipped out with the same honeyed venom that she always addressed her whores with.

“Well, pets…” She cooed, and quirked a brow as she prepared to let her cock sink forward into one of their warm, wet mouths. “Time to decide which one of you gets fucked tonight.” With little more fanfare Lin suddenly thrust forward, aiming her cock at the entrance of Pema’s mouth and rolling her hips forward until she felt the woman’s nose nestle against her balls. As she pushed herself inside she could see Pema’s throat bulging from the weight of her cock; a noticeable outline of flesh that she reached down and slapped with an open-hand strike. Pema groaned and twitched as she was further abused by the other woman but her pleasure was rabid and apparent; her hands already down between her thighs as she desperately pawed at her mature, wet pussy. She rolled her hips forward as she gleefully masturbated as a submissive cocksleeve, and right alongside her Senna merely watched with jealous eyes and an equally wet cunt.

Lin was dominant in every motion, from the slaps against the shape of her cock through Pema’s throat to the occasional pinch of one of Senna’s nipples to keep her similarly in a state of unease and tense desire. Her hips flowed forward naturally with profound force and purpose, and when sher decided to switch sluts she did it with surprising ease. Her cock pulled free, and no sooner did Pema unleash a whimpering gasp for air was Senna muffled with the same thick dick, still slickened and wet from the other woman’s spit. Senna howled as she received the same treatment and felt her nose buried against the same heavy balls, moaning and mewling just like the submissive fuckslut she had become. With little regard to their husbands or their families the two women were craven and desperate for the taste of cock from their mistress, and they didn’t care what levels they had to lower themselves to get it.

Lin made a game of it; switching mouths between the two women again and again while she offered the two a wicked smile from above. From their upside down state neither Pema nor Senna could get a good look at her; their vision mostly obscured by the thighs of their mistress, but it was an easy thing to guess that she was smiling with two such hungry bitches at her service. When one of the women had that prick stolen away from them all they could do was hope that it would be returned soon - that they would be the one to earn their mistress’ cum and the knowledge that they’d get fucked that night. They both pawed in berserk lust at their pussies; sometimes even letting their hands slink over to touch the other’s wet hole, and they rolled back and forth in a lewd display of their submissive glee. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for their mistress, for the taste of her cock or the feel of a mouthful of her cum rolling down their throat. Even if Lin told them she wouldn’t fuck either of them ever again they would remain the same loyal bitches they were in that moment, simply because she had already drilled into them more pleasure than they ever had in their old lives.

One day Lin would claim them on a more permanent fashion, but for now she didn’t mind enjoying the sluts and sending them back home to their families. It thrilled her to know that their thoughts would be occupied by the taste of her cock and her cum as they went about their daily lives, and it only meant that by the time they returned home they’d be even hungrier bitches than before. And if anything helped to solidify the loyalty of a bitch...it was keeping her hungry.

Back and forth Lin switched between those two warm, wet mouths, until ribbons of spit danced from their faces with every passing second. They were a wet and sloppy mess the both of them - desperate and gasping and moaning for another taste of cock. When Lin throated one of them the other would lean forward and kiss their mistress’ cock through the bulge in the other’s throat, smearing fingers and lips up and down in a worshipping state. Their eyes were just as glazed as their cheeks with a look of intense fucklust, and in the few moments where they weren’t overtaken by desire and glee they managed to squeak out pleading begs for the attention of their mistress.

“Please...please Mistress, I’m hungry…”

“Don’t give her your cum, Mistress, I’m the better slut…”

She didn’t know which one was saying what, and ultimately it didn’t matter. Lin Bei Fong enjoyed keeping the women at her command, but they weren’t unique. Just a couple of warm, wet holes to wrap around her cock. It was for that reason that Lin didn’t play any favorites when she finally came, her cock throbbing hard and heavy as she plunged it down into one of the slut’s throats. She didn’t even remember which one it was until she gazed down underneath her to see the dark skin of Senna convulsing, twitching, and spasming under the weight of her intense orgasm. Those big, motherly breasts were bouncing up and down as they were glazed in spit, and those desperate lips were blubbering around a thrashing cock that was releasing a torrent of cum. It oozed down Senna’s face, into her dark hair, poured from her nose only to splatter at the underside of Lin’s shaft, and made for a litany of wet gagging noises from the mother of the Avatar. Lin gave a triumphant laugh as she filled the bitch’s throat, and her hand lowered to met her fingers through the hair of the pouting Pema right next to them.

“Looks like we have a winner.” She cooed, and quirked a brow as she gazed at the other woman. Pema, nearly looking as if she could cry over losing the right to be fucked by her mistress, didn’t go completely empty handed. “Calm yourself, slut. It means you get to drink it out of her pussy once I’m done filling her up.”

Those words, crass as they were, were enough to make Pema smile a little once more. After a gentle tug Lin pulled back with her hips, and she slapped her wet cock up and down in between the two bitch’s faces. Senna was gasping and groaning with her face thoroughly painted in white, and Pema loomed in to help clean her. The two naked women pressed together tightly on the bed, and as Pema let her fingers rub up and down Senna’s gloriously built, dark-skinned form, she moved her mouth to drink up as much spit and cum as she could manage.

“You’re so beautiful with Mistress’ cum all over you…” She whispered, consoling Senna as the other woman still struggled to gasp for breath. Her tongue pulled across Senna’s face to clean her lips of cream, and she even pulled a few locks of dark hair into her mouth to suck them from Lin’s cum’s embrace. Dutifully she worked, drinking and swallowing every drop she could manage, because she knew Lin liked to see her bitch’s faces when she began to fuck them. “I’m jealous, but I’m so happy for you...you get to fuck Mistress…”

Senna smiled joyfully, glowing with the sort of pride one would expect a woman to wear on her wedding day, or the birth of her child. It was a look of glazed delight that had been hiding underneath a veil of cum, but as Pema so steadily cleaned her off the dark skinned features could become exposed. She held Senna close, kissed back at her fellow pet along her throat and shoulders, and groaned as Pema pet her fingers across her wet, tense pussy. Lin merely laughed at the sight of the two as she moved to the head of the bed once more, crashing down atop it and getting comfortable. She sat there with one hand resting on her cock as she slowly began to tug herself back to full attention, her eyes cast forward to look at the other two women so dutifully cleaning each other. They were almost cute; at least, if whores could be cute. It was hard for Lin to see them as anything more than wet beasts that would do anything for a lick of her cock.

“That’s it, cunt. Get her nice and clean for me.” Lin purred, watching as Pema licked her tongue up along Senna’s throat to slurp away even more spit and cum. She swallowed hungrily before delving right back to her work, and Lin gave an approving nod. “Maybe if you wake up early enough to suck me awake I’ll give you a little bit of cock this weekend, too. Give you something to think about while you’re back home fucking that worthless husband of yours.”

“Yes, Mistress...please…” Pema purred, and before long the two pets both looked to the head of the bed. They were as clean as a tongue bath could make them; shimmering and beautiful in their own depraved way. They pressed in close and smiled at the third mature woman in the room; the one that had staked a claim to both their bodies. They were practically posing for Lin’s approval; the mother of the Avatar and the mother of the future of Airbenders. Two of the most important mothers in all of the four nations...and six warm, wet, desperate fuckholes for Lin Bei Fong’s cock.

It was only the latter that had any meaning in Republic City that or any other night.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough and nasty Korra stuff, just like old times!
> 
> [Check out my tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
